Purchase of a 500 MHz NMR spectrometer for the Vanderbilt University NMR Facility is proposed. The proposed instrumentation will be a multi-user interdisciplinary resource that will fill a pressing need for greater data acquisition and processing capabilities than are currently available. These include increased spectral resolution and sensitivity, increased RF phase and temperature stability, all required for two dimensional spectroscopy of biological samples in water. Furthermore, the 500 MHz spectrometer will provide much needed increased access to high field NMR instrumentation. The major users of the proposed instrumentation will be PHS-supported investigators centered in the Departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry who are interested in structural, conformational, and dynamic aspects of biologically important molecules. Two major areas of research are identified in the proposal: (1) NMR studies of oligodeoxynucleotides and carcinogen-oligodeoxynucleotide adducts, and (2) NMR studies of proteins. The collaborative interactions and common research interests among the investigators is emphasized. The principal investigators involved in this project are: M.P. Stone and T.M. Harris, Department of Chemistry; F.P. Guengerich, L. J. Marnett, and P. Gettins, Department of Biochemistry.